


Erik Plays with Magnets and Logan Gets a Lady

by alwaysaslutforfandoms



Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erik is a Troll, Eventual Fluffy Domestic Bullshit, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Forgive Me, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader's best friend is Charles, Tags will happen after work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysaslutforfandoms/pseuds/alwaysaslutforfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is teacher at Charles' school, however her abilities cause a bit of a problem and she is escaping for a bit to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. (Will be explained in more detail in chapter 2 probably)<br/>She goes for a run and falls for Logan, and by falls for him I mean she literally falls down a hill and takes him out. You know, like Nala and Simba...only bloodier and probably a lot more painful.<br/>Very out of timeline...will work on that later. But hey, its my party....<br/>The magnets will make sense next chapter.<br/>Better summary later >.<br/>Updates coming soon! (2 Aug)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a request for a Logan x Pregnant!Reader in my Marvel One-Shot collection.  
> But then ideas kept happening.  
> I'm sorry, your one-shot turned into it's own collection :-P

It was early Tuesday morning and you woke up with a blinding pain behind your left eye. You had hoped it would have eased off by now, but today didn’t seem to be your lucky day. You sat on the side of the bed willing the pounding in your temples to subside and the room to stop spinning. After several seemingly never-ending minutes you slowly wandered into the bathroom and much to your dismay, found a fully stocked medicine cabinet minus any sort of pain reliever. You sighed and pulled your oversized robe around yourself a little bit tighter and made your way downstairs for the first time since your arrival on Friday afternoon.

Having much more success than you had in the bathroom you found not only aspirin but a cabinet filled with your favorite coffees. You took the aspirin and brewed a pot of the darkest roast you could find. The smell made you slightly nauseous but you knew that it would take the edge off and the promise of caffeine made your heart feel a little bit lighter. You fixed a piece of toast to nibble on and lifted yourself onto one of the bar stools while you waited.

You saw your phone’s light flashing, indicating that you had messages. You reluctantly picked up the phone knowing what you would find. One missed call and three text messages, all from your best friend, Charles. Who practically had to glue the phone to your hand to make you take it.

 **Saturday 11am:** **Try and find some peace and quiet out there, Y/N. Do NOT forget to eat. Stop rolling your eyes at me…I know you. What happened was not your fault. The cabin is yours as long as you have need of it. Go outside, you don’t have to worry about running into anyone out there. I love you, dork.**

**Sunday Noon: Y/N…please fix yourself something to eat. You have to take care of yourself.**

**Monday 9am: I’m giving you until tomorrow and if you don’t get out of that bed, feed yourself and get some air, I’m coming out there.**

You smiled, knowing he would have been keeping tabs on you after no contact for days. If you had been more focused you would have felt him in your mind, not intruding, but making sure you were OK. You punched out a quick text before grabbing your coffee.

**Tuesday 5:45am: Good morning, Charles darling. I hope you’re having a wonderful dream, and I hope that this message drags you away from it! ;-) I’m going to have a vat of coffee and some breakfast before I go for a run. I’ll call you tonight. Promise. If you don’t hear from me feel free to send out the hounds. I love you too, loser.**

**Tuesday 5:46am: Also, thank you. For everything.**

You fixed yourself a fruit plate and an egg white omelet with spinach and tomato, not really hungry, but if you didn’t want to pass out on your run, and if you ever wanted to ditch this migraine, you knew you needed food. Charles wasn’t joking when he said he stocked the cabin for you. You had plenty of food to last you for your stay.

After breakfast and a shower you felt almost like your old self again. You put on an old pair of yoga pants, a beat up Xavier’s gym shirt and your outrageously bright running shoes and stretched on the porch for a few minutes enjoying the warmth of the sun on your skin before making your way down the stairs and onto the path that Erik told you would lead you to a waterfall.

You started slow, your legs feeling stiff from several days of virtual non-use. You stopped after about twenty minutes, closing your eyes and simply enjoying the feeling of the sun on your face. It really was heaven out here. You were surprised Charles didn’t stay out here more often, though his entire world was his students. You grounded yourself while you listened to the birds singing and the wind moving through the trees. You smiled when you heard the faint sound of the waterfall in the distance.

Feeling more confident that the day was turning around, you picked up your pace, running towards the water. Hearing a branch crack downhill from you, you slowed down to a quiet jog not wanting to spook whatever animal was there. Looking up you saw not an animal, but a man walking towards the lake. Before you could stop yourself your foot caught on a root and you found yourself thrown down the hill rolling towards the stranger.

The hill was steep so none of the rocks or bushes you crashed through slowed you down. You clipped your forehead on the trunk of a tree and blood and dirt were blurring your vision but you could see the nearly comical shock on the man’s face as you barreled into his legs causing him to roll after you.

Finally the hill gave way to level ground and the two of you rolled to a stop. The last of the breath in your lungs was knocked out as the heavily muscled man landed on you with a grunt. He looked confused as he looked down at you before saying, “Who the...You ok? You…” he frowned and growled before finishing, “have beautiful eyes. Shit.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, as though shaking off a fog.

“I’m so far from OK! What in the hell are you doing here??” You rasped out. _Why does he look so familiar?_ “W-who are you?”

The man looked like he was fighting some inner battle before growling out, “I’m Logan, I live here, and I’m camping down by the lake. What the hell are _you_ doing here?” _How did she get onto the property?_ He would have to contact Charles once he was able to return home.

 _How does he live here? Charles said that I would be alone here._ You knew the man was telling the truth, and if you weren’t in a world of pain you would probably enjoy watching the faces he made while he battled to keep quiet, but proximity to you kept him from doing anything other than telling the truth, and unfortunately you would now have to do the same. You found yourself hating your “gift,” as Charles referred to it, more and more lately. Luckily, you’ve had practice and can work around it with sarcasm, as long as the answers were given in truth.

“Currently, I am going to black out, I think I’ve hit my head one too many times and am being crushed by a grizzly, mountain man.” You shoved at his broad chest, “Please, I need to breathe.”

Logan immediately got up and sat back on his knees while he looked at you with suspicion. “Who sent you here?”

You sat up slowly, pressing a hand to the back of your head. “The owner of the property,” you said being purposely vague. “I’ve just moved temporarily into one of his cabins.”

Logan looked you up and down. “You don’t look very intimidating, did Charles send you here to tell me something?” He sighed and sat back to lean against a fallen trunk. “He’s annoyed because I refuse to put a phone in. I like my solitude.” Logan looked confused before continuing, “I don’t usually talk this much.”

You couldn’t help yourself, the poor man looked so distraught it bordered on hilarious, and you started to laugh despite the pain radiating throughout your body. “That would by my fault, I apologize. No, he didn’t send me here for you,” you shot him a look, “Actually, I was under the impression that I would be alone out here.”

“Well, you should have been, I live on the far western edge of the property and I don’t usually go far from home.” Logan looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. “What do you mean that it’s your fault? You’re making me talk?”

“It’s why I’m out here, trying to keep my abilities away from people until I can control them.” You were tired and sore and needed to find a better place to sit other than the ground. “Can we please go down to the lake, that’s where I was headed when I fell. I promise, I’ll answer any questions you have.” You attempted a small smile, “I’m sorry if I hurt you, seeing you frightened me and I tripped.”

Logan barked out a laugh at that, “It would take a lot more than a tumble down a hill to hurt me, sweetheart.” He stood and offered a hand to you, “You one of Chuck’s students or something?”

You took his hand and allowed him to pull you to your feet, but once he let go and your full weight settled on your leg you cried out and expected to meet the ground again but found yourself swept off the ground and held carefully to Logan’s chest. You could tell he was being careful not to jostle you with his movements.

You held onto his shoulders and leaned back to shoot him a look, “Do I look like a student to you?”

Logan made a noise at that. “You a teacher?” He was quiet a second before following with, “His woman?”

“I’m a teacher.” _Or am I, I can’t go back, not after what happened._ “Was a teacher. I don’t know. There was a situation. And no, I’m not his woman, I’m his friend.”

Logan looked satisfied with your answer and the rest of the walk to the camp was silent. Your body needed to heal the damage it took in the fall and feeling safe, you gave in to sleep.

You woke up on a cot near a fire and Logan sat cross legged, watching you, waiting. You sat up, steeling yourself to the questions you were sure to come. “How long was I out?”

“Oh, not long...just 16 hours! 16 HOURS!" Logan stared while you merely nodded. "You don’t seem surprised that it’s night now.” He narrowed his eyes and asked, “This normal for you? You were barely breathing. Thought you were dead. Would have been a pain in the ass to explain to Chuck that his friend died and tried to take me out with her.” He turned and grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar and handed it to you before sitting back down.

“Thank you,” you said quietly, accepting the food without question. “I’m Y/N. You said your name was Logan?”

He grunted, “I did, but why did I? I don’t make it a habit of just handing out my identity, kid. What exactly are your powers anyway, mind control?”

“No, though sometimes I think that it’s much worse than being able to control someone’s mind.” You stared into the fire while remembering the events that led to your retreat to the woods. “When I was a child, everyone just thought I was very honest. Then when my honesty wasn’t well received they thought I was just being a moody teenager. I was put in private school and it wasn’t until my second year that someone noticed and realized what I was.”

“Charles?” Logan assumed.

You smiled at the thought. “I wish that would have been the case. My life may have taken a very different path if he had found me first.” You glanced over at Logan and the look on your face must have stopped the next question on his tongue. “Anyway, long story short, if you’re in close proximity to me, you have no choice but to tell me the truth, and I have to do the same.”

“And you can heal, your foot isn’t as swollen anymore and the knots on your scalp are nearly gone.”

You blushed at the thought of him checking you over while you slept. “Yes, though that wasn’t always a power of mine, it was an…addition. I can heal from nearly anything, but my body has to shut down to do it. I'm kinda...indestructible.” You looked at the fire and hoped he wouldn’t question you further on the matter.

Logan nodded, accepting your story. “Want to talk about it?”

You shook your head, appreciating his understanding. “Thank you, but no. Not now. If you don’t have any more questions though, I should really try and find my way back.”  

The look he gave you suggested that he doubted your sanity. “It’s dark, if you can do that much damage in the day time, I’d hate to see what you’re capable of without the light. You can stay the night here, I’m not going to hurt you. You were looking to see the lake so you can see it in the morning.”

“You’re not afraid I’m going to start asking you questions you don’t want to answer?” You held your head high to hide your nerves.

“Look, I figure if you’re that close to Charles then you ain’t that kind of person.” The look he gave you felt like he was seeing directly into your soul. “If you spent your life having to tell the truth, I’m guessing that you wouldn’t do that to someone else unless you had to.”

You broke eye contact and stared into the flames, “Sometimes we all have to do things that we do not wish to do.”

“Don’t I know it, kid.”

You sat in silence for a while, both lost to your own memories. _Wait a minute, he said his name was Logan…he can’t be…The Wolverine???_ You tried to be subtle and sneak a glance at him to match him with the descriptions you had heard. Naturally, most stories you heard were over exaggerated but it was enough to convince you. He was used for a weapon for a time and he had been sent to kill Charles. Charles, seeing potential in him, wiped that from his memory and gave him a new chance at life. Logan occasionally helped Charles when it was necessary but he never agreed to stay at the school for longer than necessary.  

You decided to break the awkward silence first and try and start a conversation. You didn’t want to force him to tell you anything, so were going to have to be careful, but you found yourself wanting to know more about this mysterious character that you’ve heard so many stories about. “You said to call you Logan, yes?” He simply made an affirmative noise in reply so you continued on with caution, not wanting to run him off. “You’re the one they refer to as the Wolverine?” Again came a grunt as a reply. “Why do you like to stay out here by yourself so much? From how they students and professors speak of you, you would be more than welcome to stay and teach there.”

“I don’t get along with people,” he said with a shrug. “And I’ve been told I can be abrasive when I’m asked too many questions,” he delivered with a pointed look but when he saw your face fall he made an attempt at a smile though it looked more like a grimace.

“I’m sorry, I really am, you didn’t ask for this.” You lowered yourself off the cot to be on a better eye level. “It’s harder at first, but with practice you can sort of deflect my questions. I learned out of a need to keep some things to myself. Sarcasm works, as long as it is true and answers the question.”

“Huh…” he seemed to be thinking it over.

“I just figured that if you were going to be stuck with me tonight you might be more comfortable if you knew you didn’t have to directly answer my questions.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.” He shifted around for a minute before asking, “You uh…wanna test that foot out?”

“It’ll be fine, see?” You raised the leg of your pants and said, “Colors all back to normal.”

Logan rolled his eyes and stood up and offered you a hand for the second time today. “I know your foot is fine, do you want to take a walk with me around the lake? The moonlight is nice and I thought we could cut the awkward and talk. So how about it, you wanna walk with me or not?” He raised an eyebrow and waited for you to make your decision.

You didn’t hesitate, placing your hand in his warm grasp and letting him lift you to your feet. “I'd like that very much.” You grinned, feeling that today did in fact turn out to be your lucky day after all. “Lead the way.”

He led you west, away from the camp and you smiled when he held tighter to your hand when you would have taken it back. You walked along in silence, enjoying the moonlight on the water and warmth and weight of Logan’s hand in yours.

“What did you do for work before working for Charles?” He looked down into your eyes and for the first time in your life you didn’t feel the need to resort to sarcasm, you wanted to share this with someone. Instinctively, you knew that he would understand and wouldn’t view you differently.

“Believe it or not,” at this Logan made a face, “I don’t know who I worked for. During my sophomore year I was meeting a counselor for my _attitude problem_. After a few weeks he suggested that I go to see a professional outside of school. Of course no one questioned this, and when I showed up for my evaluation I was, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped.”

You looked up and Logan just nodded, indicating that you could go on, but at your own choice. “They told me that they knew what I was, and that they had a job for me. They said if I wanted my family to stay safe I would do as they say. Naturally, they had to have been telling me the truth so I had no choice. They ran blood-work on me, injected me with endless syringes filled with who knows what. I don’t know how they did it, but before long I not only had to tell the truth, but now anyone who came in contact with me had to do the same.”

“It started out small, little jobs, interrogating employees suspected of one thing or another…sitting in on business meetings so they knew who they could trust…things like that. Then an interrogation went wrong and the man escaped and came back for me and beat me within an inch of my life.” You cringed at the memory. “That’s when they decided to play around with my DNA again. It was for my own protection they said. It took several weeks of testing, but they made me nearly impossible to kill. Then the jobs got more dangerous since they didn’t have to worry about my safety.”

“We were in the middle of negotiations with a potential client that promised nearly unlimited funds when one of the men said that they would guarantee to not take their business elsewhere if they could keep me for the evening. He tried to play it off like it was a joke and the meeting finished but we all knew he meant it.” You watched your feet while you debating whether to continue or not. “He thought it was an elaborate joke to sway his favor when I showed up to his door later that evening. That in itself would have likely been enough to ensure that he would sign the contract. My boss didn’t want to take a chance though, I was bugged.” You shrugged and kept walking. “Once the robe dropped and I walked into his hotel room that was all he needed to know it wasn’t a joke.”

Logan kept his composure, but he had stiffened next to you and you could feel the anger rolling off of him. You figured it best to give the cliff notes version of the rest. “Needless to say, we got the deal. After this when a deal was going south they would offer me up freely.” You stopped and wrapped your arms around yourself while you stared at the ground. Convinced now that Logan would be disgusted by how you gave yourself away to better a company you didn’t know anything about. “Every single time, I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell them just where they could shove it. I wanted to walk away.” You raised your tired, tear filled eyes to Logan’s and offered a weak smile and a shrug. “What else could I do though? I couldn’t let them hurt my family. I couldn’t lie to them, so they knew how I felt, and anytime that I showed any signs of willfulness they would send me pictures that their people took of my brothers and my parents. I couldn’t take a chance. If anything, I was happy to do what they asked of me so I could protect them.”

“How long?” Logan spoke so low you could barely hear it, you could tell he was trying to stay calm for you.

“They brought me in at 14 and I was 16 when I slept with my first client. This went on fairly regularly until about 6 months before they…stopped needing my services and…let me go. I was 23 when I was terminated.” _Terminated…murdered…same difference._ _Please don’t ask how just yet…please._ “I was gone…for around 3 months until Charles found me. He gave me back my life. We’ve been inseparable ever since. That was 5 years ago.” You smiled a true smile for the first time that evening. “He’s my dearest friend.”

Logan looked like he was going to be sick. It was understandable, you lived it and some days you couldn’t stand the sight of yourself either. You were ready to turn and walk away when he took you by the shoulders and said, “Don’t leave. Stay, please.” You looked at him in confusion and he framed your face in his hands and spoke slowly, “I am going to walk just over there for one second. I will be right back. Please don’t leave?” His hazel eyes searched yours and you nodded. Before he turned to walk away he said, “What I’m about to do isn’t directed towards you, you need to understand that. I would never hurt you.”

You watched curiously while he walked away from you towards a tree and leaned his head on it for a second. _Must need a minute to process. Can’t blame him, hell, I’m not sure I’ve even processed it._ You expected him to turn around and come back but what you didn’t expect him to punch the tree so hard it obliterated where he made contact, tearing the tree effectively in half.

You were torn between being totally impressed and incredibly touched. No one had ever gotten upset with how you were treated. Not even Charles knew the entirety of what your previous employment, if you could call it that. He walked over to you and looked devastated to see tears in your eyes. He took a step back, afraid of scaring you. Logan sighed, looking defeated, “You’re afraid of me now?”

“No.” If you weren’t on a verge of tears you would have laughed at the look of shock on his face. _He has the best reactions to life when his guard isn’t up._ _I could grow to love this man._ You walked up to Logan until you were nose and nose. You looked past him at the tree and back to his worried gaze. “Was that for me?” He nodded, waiting patiently to see what you were going to do. He stood still as a statue while you wrapped your arms around him and whispered, “Thank you.” When he finally wrapped his arms around you the dam broke and all the hurt and pain you’ve suppressed all these years came rushing out in a flood of tears.

Then, for the second time that day, Logan lifted you and carefully cradled you against chest and carried you back to his camp. Though instead of placing you on the cot, he sat in front of the fire alternating between rubbing your back when you sobbed and stroking your hair when you calmed down. He was glad your head was on his chest and you couldn’t see the tears that rolled down his own cheeks.

Eventually your tears wore out and you fell asleep listening to the comforting sound of Logan’s heartbeat. He, rested his head on yours and before he knew it, he fell into a calm, deep sleep and for the first time since he can remember, his dreams weren’t haunted by nightmares that felt like memories.

Tonight his dreams were haunted by a beautiful girl knocking him off of his feet and rolling directly into his heart.


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Reader each have to have story time because apparently having to tell the truth doesn't make for a lack of misunderstandings.  
> Little more of Reader's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit tomorrow.  
> Hope you like it! :-)

The sun was warm on your face when you awoke the next morning. Logan must have moved you at some point in the night and placed you in his sleeping bag. He was asleep on the ground next to it and you were using his arm as a pillow. You laid quietly, watching him sleep, thinking about last night. You watched the slow rise and fall of his chest for a long while before your curiosity got the best of you. Trying to keep your touch light so you don’t disturb his sleep, you ran your fingers over the hair that was peeking out over the top of his shirt. It was incredibly soft to the touch. You leaned in and took a deep breath. He smelled like sweat and pine. You never smelled anything so good in your life. He smelled like comfort. Like safety.

 _He’s a deep sleeper,_ you thought as you noticed no changed in his breathing despite your movements. Growing brave you started to run your fingers lightly over the hair on his face next, enjoying the tickle on your fingers. You made it all the way to his temples when you met his eyes smiling back into yours and you froze, eyes widening. _Shit._ You were caught in the act.

“Enjoying yourself?” Logan smirked at your deer in the headlights expression.

“Yes,” you said with a grimace, unable to come up with anything clever. “Shit,” you muttered, mortified at being caught. You closed your eyes and started to hope with all your heart you would wake up. This had to be a dream, right? Spending the evening spilling your guts and crying all over the Wolverine, only to wake up in his arms? _What are the odds??_ You pinched your arm and willed yourself to wake up.

Logan’s laughter shook his chest and it brought you back to reality. “I’m no dream, sweetheart. If I am, you’re not gonna wake up from this one.” Suddenly feeling very unsure of yourself you started to pull your hand back. Nearly as soon as it left his face Logan’s took it and pressed it back to his cheek. You slowly raised your eyes to meet his, unsure what you would find there.

His eyes were closed, and he was leaning into your touch. You ran the pad of your thumb slowly over his eyebrow and down across his cheekbone. You felt a slight rumble against your arm and realized it was coming from his chest. _What is that…is he...purring??_ “Logan?” you asked, your voice quiet, unsure. “Are you alright?”

He opened his eyes and you met the warmest hazel gaze. “Among other things.” He let out a short laugh and placed a hand over yours, still on his cheek, squeezing reassuringly. “In less than 24 hours, I’ve gone from being murderous about being forced from the comfort of my bed to the hard ground by the lake, to waking up next to someone who I thought had died while attempting a spontaneous reenactment of Jack and Jill.” Logan looked as though he was mulling something over in his head. “Now instead of murder, I’m thinking maybe a muffin basket is in order.”

“Sorry again for all of that,” you said with a small grin. Then a thought occurred to you. _Wait a minute, forced from his bed? Does he have someone waiting back at home? Is he down here because of a fight?_ You snatched your hand back and sat up fast.

Logan followed you, worried about the sudden change in you. “Did I say something wrong?” He went to place a hand on your shoulder and you jerked back as though his hand was on fire.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong.” Your eyes darted around, unwilling to meet his. “I need to get back to the cabin is all. I’ll get out of your hair,” you babbled.  You tried to get up and out of the sleeping bag but in your haste you managed to get twisted in the fabric and found yourself face down in the dirt, lying half over Logan’s lap.

Logan wasn’t sure what had changed your mood but not wanting to do something to spook you again he sat very still and kept his hands to himself. “You OK there?”

You sighed loudly and pushed yourself up off of the ground and off of Logan. “Yes, just embarrassed and confused.”

Logan thought for a second how to go about asking what happened. “Do you want to tell me what happened to make you want to leave?” He paused for a second before saying, unsure, “I know it’s been a hell of a day since we met but I thought we were enjoying getting to know each other?”

His question stopped you for a second and made you forget your desperate need to flee. He could have just asked what was wrong and got his answer but he thought enough of you to ask in a way that gave you the choice of answering. You figured for that he deserved your honesty. “We were. It just really has been a hell of a day, and I don’t want to keep you from anyone waiting on you back at home.”

“Darlin’, I don’t know much about myself, but there hasn’t been anyone waiting on me in as long as I can remember” Logan cautiously placed a hand on your shoulder and when you didn’t flinch away he placed his other hand on your cheek. “What made you think there was someone waiting for me?”

“You said that you were forced out of your bed.” You gave him a confused look.

“Yeah, I didn’t plan on camping lakeside, but I gotta say it’s turning out much better than I could have expected.”

Wanting to finally clear the confusion you decided just to be up front and ask, “Who forced you out?” You held your breath while you waited for his reply.

Logan shrugged, no longer angry over it. “Erik.”

“Lehnsherr?!” _I knew Erik was seeing someone that he was being secretive about…but…Logan? Damn, I’m off…I could have sworn we had connected. Maybe he really is just a good guy._ Your mind raced with a thousand different thoughts and then you realized he implied that no one was waiting for him. “Wait, you two aren’t together then?”

The look he shot at you spoke volumes. He looked like he couldn’t decide between laughter and tears. “No, not my type.” He settled on laughter and made an observation, “You know, you’d think that the whole honesty thing would make misunderstandings less of an issue. I think story time is in order.”

“You would think!” You laughed, grateful that he was about to clear any confusion. You were eager to know where you stood. You knew it was crazy, you knew him for less than two days but you felt a connection with him that you couldn’t explain. You found yourself attracted to this strange, kind man, and for the first time in your life, you felt safe enough to follow your curiosity.

Logan stood up and pulled you to your feet, then walked over and sat on the cot, patting the place beside him. “Sit with me?” The look of slight worry on his face was erased when you got up and sat next to him.

You turned to face him and said, “Ok, shoot. How is it Erik’s fault you’re sleeping by the lake?”

“Friday afternoon, I went to the market in town. While I was gone, Erik broke in and booby trapped my whole cabin.” He laughed and continued, “I was so upset. I fumed all weekend. But then you threw me down a hill and I haven’t given him another thought.”

“Wait. You said it happened Friday afternoon?” You had seen Erik before you left the school, he had suggested that you go down to enjoy the lake once you settled in.

“Yeah, that’s the only time I had been out of the cabin for long enough.” He looked over at you and asked, “Why?”

“Logan, I don’t think it could have been Erik.” You paused to think and make sure you had your times right. "I spoke with him before I left to come up here. He spent a good deal of time explaining to me how to find my way to the lake. He insisted that I come down during my stay.” _That’s so strange, if he DID do it, he would have known I would run into Logan…_

Logan was silent for a minute while he contemplated what you told him. Finally, he shook his head, “It had to have been him. It has Erik written all over it.” He sighed, “I wonder how he did it.”

“What exactly happened when you got home?” You were curious and hoping that you could help him figure out who had snuck into his cabin if it wasn’t Erik, or how if it was, how he managed it.

“It wasn’t obvious right away. I could smell that someone had been there that didn’t belong but I couldn’t quite place the scent. I went to put away my groceries and I opened the cabinet when it hit me.”

“Erik’s scent?” You asked.

“A refrigerator magnet.” Logan rolled his eyes. “When I reached to put a box of cereal on the shelf my arm must have gone over it and it shot up and stuck to my arm.”

You could imagine where this story was going but wanted the pleasure of hearing it from Logan’s lips. _It really does sound like Erik. When he wants to, he can act like a kid._ Not that you could blame him. He didn’t exactly have a normal childhood, so for him to find enjoyment in anything was a marvel. “What happened next?”

“Found a few more scattered in my drawers and fridge, sat upside down so when I reach over it they would fly at me.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose while he thought about it. “I was just mildly annoyed at this point. I should have known there would be more.”

You tried your best at keeping a straight face while you listened intently.

“I finished putting up my groceries and put the magnets in a drawer I rarely use. Decided on ignoring it. Chuck keeps trying to get me to not go off when Erik decides that my skeleton is there for his personal amusement. I decided I would take a hot shower and relax before going out to get some firewood.” Logan laughed at the memory that only days before had him seeing red. “I came out and figured I would lay down for a few and then get dressed and leave. I went to get into the bed and it never occurred to me to check under the blanket.”

You slapped a hand over your mouth to hide your smile. “Oh no!”

“Oh yes. I threw the blanket back and there were hundreds of tiny magnets just waiting for me. I went right out to get my camping gear and came down here. Spent about two hours picking the little bastards off. Kept getting stuck to my fingers. I figured I would come down here and cool my temper and then call and see if any of the kids at school wanted to come make some cash and get rid of all the magnets so I could go home.”

You placed a hand on his arm and offered a sympathetic smile. “I can come de-magnet your cabin, if you want. I really wouldn’t mind. It’s kind of nice to have company that I feel like I can be myself around.” Then a thought passed through your mind. “Unless I’ve intruded too much already, I know you said you value your privacy.”

“Hey,” Logan put his hands up, “if you want to go spend that much time back at my place, I’m not gonna stop you. Hell, I’ll make you dinner!”

“Throw in desert and you’ve got yourself a deal, sir.” You stuck out your hand and he grasped yours and shook firmly.

“Deal.” Logan reached up and picked a leaf out of your hair with a smile. “You can even use my shower.”

You made a face, realizing you must look like hell. You touched a hand to your forehead to feel for the dried blood you were sure would be there. “I bet I look wonderful!”

Logan shrugged. “You look beautiful to me. I cleaned off the blood and dirt from your face while you were out the first time. Though you’ve put on a fresh layer of dirt since you threw yourself at me again. I wonder if this is a habit you’re developing. That’s twice in two days now!” He laughed hard while you swatted him on the back of the head. “What? It’s a good habit. Be my guest. You feel free to throw yourself at me all you want.”

You looked out at the lake, giving in and sharing in his laughter. “It really is incredible here, isn’t it? The waterfall is magnificent.”

He nodded in agreement. “There’s a small cutout in the rocks behind the waterfall. It’s my favorite place in the world.” He looked down at you, “Do you want to see it?”

You nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! But how do we get there? I don’t see how--.”

Logan got a mischievous look about him and you found yourself scooped up into his arms as he made his way toward the lake.

You felt your stomach drop. You froze and tried to tell him to stop but couldn’t find your voice. It was nightmare made real. You tried to yell, to make any noise but couldn’t produce more than a strained squeak.

Even if Logan couldn’t smell the fear that developed out of nowhere, he would have known something was wrong. You started shaking so hard he thought your bones would break. He immediately stopped and took a few steps back and sat down on the ground, keeping you tight in his arms. Once he settled he loosened his grasp and asked, “Do you want me to let you go?”

You buried your nose in his neck and shook your head no. Grateful to still be safe on dry land.

“Do you not want to go into the water?” He asked, hoping you would freely tell him what happened without prompting you.

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” You raised your face and looked out longingly at the water. “I just can’t. Not yet.” You looked back into Logan’s eyes and waited for the dread to come at the prospect of telling him why you were terrified to go into the water, but it never came. You wanted to share this with him. You needed to. “Guess it’s my turn for story time?”

Logan held you close and slid one hand into your hair and massaged the back of your head. “You don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t ready to, honey. You don’t want something and you tell me. Simple as that, it’s good enough for me.”

You nodded your head and let it rest on his shoulder and placed one hand on his chest, finding comfort in his steady heartbeat against your palm. “Do you remember me telling you that I was let go and that it was three months before Charles found me?”

“Yeah. You said that they didn’t need you anymore and terminated you.” Logan continued rubbing your scalp and asked, “Did sometime happen to you in that time to make you afraid of water?”

“You could say that,” you said wryly. “They had perfected replicating what they did to me in other girls. They were able to fix the flaws that they couldn’t fix in me. I think they grew tired of using my family as leverage to keep me in line. They had other girls they would send in that didn’t question their orders because they weren’t programmed to. So they brought me in and told me that they didn’t need me anymore. I was elated, I thought that after all these years I could finally see my family again and maybe now they would understand my abilities. I went back to my room to pack my things. I was thirsty so I grabbed a juice and the next thing I remember is waking up in the back of a vehicle with my hands and ankles bound.”

You felt Logan stiffen under you but he didn’t stop you. He simply waited to hear what happened next.

“We rode for what felt like an hour or so and then they backed up to a dock, I think. I’ll always remember the smell of the salt in the air when the back of the van opened. I was sure they were going to just dump me, but instead I felt a needle go into my neck. I woke up when I was near death, feeling myself being dragged to the bottom of the water. My lungs strained, desperate for oxygen, then my eardrums burst with the pressure and when my body started to die it shut down and repaired itself.”

Logan struggled to find the words to ask how you escaped. He had drowned on multiple occasions himself, so he knew exactly the pain you went through. It tore him apart to imagine you going through such a nightmare. Wanting to fast forward to a better time he asked, “How…uh…shit…how did you get out? Where were you when Charles finally found you?”

The look you gave him said it all. “I was right where they left me. He felt my distress and he tracked me. Erik used the chains they used to strap the weights to me to bring me out of the water.” You felt the tears on your cheeks as you relived your ordeal. “I owe those two my life. I can never repay what they did for me.” You got worried when several minutes stretched by without a response from Logan. You lifted your head from his shoulder, “Logan?”

He had a look of blank shock on his face. You waved a hand in front of his face to try and get any sort of response. Logan’s eyes focused and looked down into your waiting gaze. “You were under the water for those three months?”

You nodded, watching the awareness dawn on his face.

“They left you there to die, over and over again?” Again you just nod, not wanting to think any more on it. The shock on his face was quickly replaced by cold fury, his fingers dug into your skin where he held you. You would have bruises tomorrow, but you were more concerned about Logan at the moment. “They fuck with your DNA, they fuck with your entire life, and then when they decide don’t need you anymore they just dump you like you’re so much trash? They knew your body would repair itself, just to die again! They fucking KNEW!” Logan’s face drained of color and he slowly looked down into your eyes. “And I tried to take you into the water. I can’t believe I—“

“Shhhh.” You placed a finger over his lips and shifted in his arms til you were sitting up straddling his legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You turned the tables on him and rubbed circles on his back with one hand while holding his head to your shoulder, wanting to calm him down. “It’s over now. I’m safe,” you whispered in his ear. You pulled back to look into his eyes and could tell he was a step away from running away himself. Afraid of hurting you. You wanted to wipe that look off of his face. You wanted to make him feel as comforted and safe as he made you feel. He looked as though he were about to start talking again, and not knowing what else to do you acted on instinct and pressed your lips to his.

After several seconds Logan still hadn’t budged and you became extremely aware of the fact that you hadn’t brushed your teeth in some time now. You pulled back and chewed on your lip while you tried to read his face. His eyes were darker, and his face was serious, but you could see a question in his eyes. “I’m sorry…my breath must be---“

Logan stopped your words by putting a hand up. “Why did you kiss me?” He framed your face in his hands and asked, “Was it to shut me up or was it because you wanted it?” _Please, want this…_ Logan held his breath while he waited for your answer, afraid that you were just trying to distract him.

 “I wanted to calm you down. You looked like you were doing an impression of me. Ready to run.” You felt a blush creep over your cheeks and you looked down. “I also wanted to. I wondered what it would feel like.” You touched a hand to your mouth and a small smile touched your lips. “Listen, why don’t we clean up a little bit and take a walk before we head back to your place?” You remembered seeing a bucket by the cooler, you could use that to get some water to clean up with. You stood up, dusted your pants off and made your way back. Logan followed suit.

You picked up the bucket and turned to Logan. “Here, fill this up and we can clean up a bit.” Logan looked nervous and reached for the bucket.

You started to take the lid off for him and you barely cracked it open when he shouted “No!” and grabbed for the bucket.

But it was too late. The lid hit the ground and you watched as dozens of tiny magnets raced out of the container and stuck to Logan’s chest, face and arms.

He looked like he could explode. Face red, muscles straining. It would have been extremely intimidating…if he weren’t currently covered in tiny daisies and lady bugs. You slapped a hand over your mouth to try and hide your laughter. “Oh, Logan…I’m sorry…I didn’t know.”

Logan lifted one eyebrow while he watched you fail at hiding your amusement at his expense. “You’re a menace, woman. Has anyone ever told you that?”

You smirked, “Maybe once or twice.” You smiled brightly at him, “Forgive me?”

Logan grunted an affirmative and walked towards you until you had to tilt your head up to meet his eyes. He leaned down softly brushed his lips against your own before handing you the bucket and taking your hand, lacing his fingers through yours. You followed along as he led you back to the cot and he sat down. “Wanna help? I’ll make you whatever you want for desert. It’d go much faster with an extra set of hands.”

“Yeah, I wanna help.” You smiled big. _He kissed me!_ You knelt on the ground between his knees and placed the bucket where you could still reach it but kept it at a safe distance from Logan.

“Thanks. I owe ya one.” He grinned down at you.

You placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed. “Not yet, you don’t.” Feeling bold and wanting to have fun with this strange, sweet man. “But you will.”

His eyes widened until you could see the white all the way around his irises. He didn’t say a word though, and waited, watching you.

You started near his heart. You pulled off a magnet and pressed a kiss to the now vacant patch of skin. You felt his breath hitch and continued to do the same with to the others scattered across his chest. You couldn’t keep the smile off your face as you moved down to the field of daisies that was his abs. By the time you got down to the hem of his jeans, his muscles were so taut he looked like Medusa had turned him to stone.

There was a lady bug on the edge of his navel, you removed it and rather than a kiss you decided to nip the skin before running your tongue lightly across it to sooth the bite, all the while looking up into Logan’s eyes. You felt incredibly empowered when you noticed that his knuckles were white as he gripped the side of the cot.

You purposely left a trail of magnets from his navel to his collarbone. You maintained eye contact while you slowly worked your way back up, making sure you lightly scratched your nails over his skin as you removed each daisy and ladybug and following each with a kiss. You made mental notes of the places that made him shiver and vowed to revisit them later. By the time you reached his neck his breath was uneven and he had threaded his fingers into your hair.  

You stood up and nudged the bucket away with your foot. You climbed onto Logan’s lap and removed the last magnet from his cheek. “All done,” you said, feeling a twinge of sadness. You didn’t want the contact to end.

Luckily for you, Logan seemed to feel the same. He rubbed his nose down the side of your neck and when you let out a contented sigh he ran tip of his tongue back up the side of your neck and lightly scraped his teeth over the skin where you pulse was now racing.

“Logan?” you whispered. You felt safer and more yourself in his arms than anywhere else you’ve ever been. You made a decision right then and there, with the sun warm on your face and Logan’s mouth warm against your neck. He leaned back and looked into your eyes and you knew you were making the right choice.

“I need your help with an experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterfall shenanigans in the next chapter, and a couple of surprise guests!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> alwaysaslutforfandoms on tumblr!


End file.
